


Holly Jolly Christmas

by FakeHollow



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: And if he is in one he's just forever alone, Christmas Fluff, Everyone else is welcome, F/F, F/M, He gets left out of almost every single fic, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobes fuck off, MC has a girlfriend because I feel bad for him, RIP MC F in the comments for the poor lad, There's Swearing Sooooo, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeHollow/pseuds/FakeHollow
Summary: Monika hosts a Christmas party at her mansion and invites the Dokis along with a bunch of other guests, so Natsuki decides to go. Things seem to be going smoothly, but little does she know, Monika and Sayori are about to set their plan into motion...Apologies lads, but it'll probably be a while before we get to the Christmas Party part because I prefer going with the flow rather than forcing a story plot.
Relationships: MC/Original Character, Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Gitchee Gitchee Goo

**Author's Note:**

> Just random fluff I decided to write after ranting about AO3 and how you can't compile other author's completed works into a collection of your own so it doesn't clutter up your subscription list. Feel free to leave a comment as I probably will never check back on this. Also, since everyone usually thanks the readers for reading their works......you're welcome. :D

It was a normal day at the literature club. At least, as normal as it gets around there. Natsuki was berating Monika for moving her manga for the third time this week while the emerald-eyed girl was apologising profusely. Of course, Natsuki forgave her, but it wasn’t because she was going soft or anything! The teacher wanted Monika to move it so she can’t really blame her for that! Grumbling, she rearranged her collection and began returning them to their original positions again. She grabbed the latest edition and sat down at a desk while Monika went to the front of the classroom. 

“Okay, everyone!” Monika said. “My girlfriend and I,” she winked at Sayori, who threw finger-guns at her while going “Eyyyyy” "are going to host a Christmas party at my place this Saturday! Of course, all of you are invited and you can bring whoever you want!” MC fist-pumped silently to himself while Natsuki was standing there flabbergasted. She imagined being at Monika’s humongous mansion, in a flowing pink ball gown, being able to eat all the mouth-watering food there, then dancing with Yuri in the middle of the dance floor-

Wait what?? Natsuki blushed furiously, silently cursing herself for even thinking that she could ever be with the purple-haired goddess. Unbeknownst to her, Yuri had noticed Natsuki blushing and quickly hiding her face in her book from across the room. She grinned and walked over to the adorable tsundere. Natsuki was still trying to hide her blush with her book and hadn’t noticed that Yuri had sneaked up behind her.

Yuri, grinning, leaned in close, her mouth right next to Natsuki’s ear, and whispered “Boo~”. Natsuki yelped, jumping a foot into the air. She whipped her head around, ready to throw down with the perpetrator. Upon realising it was her beloved crush, her blush deepened, her face turning redder by the second. “Y-Yuri! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she stuttered. Seeing her adorable face furiously blushing, Yuri blushed lightly, and leant down, picking up the book that Natsuki had dropped in her panic. “Just wanted to say hi to my favourite member in the club~” Yuri said teasingly, handing Natuki her manga back. Natsuki took the book with sweaty palms, and managed to stutter out “B-BAKA! Don’t you know you should only say that to people you like?!” Yuri’s mischevious grin grew wider, making Natsuki's heartbeat double in speed, as she leaned in-

“So are you guys coming to the party?” Sayori said, appearing in front of the two girls out of nowhere. Natsuki, still on edge from Yuri teasing her a moment ago and being in such close proximity, promptly stumbled out of her chair in surprise, her face landing squarely on Yuri’s chest. Realising the situation and seeing Sayori’s face turn from a bubbly smile into a knowing smirk, Yuri blushed deeply and started stuttering, her grin dissapearing from her face. Natsuki, on the other hand, was lost to the world at that point. Too many embarrassments had happened at once, overloading her cognitive thought and ability to respond to anything. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, never to be seen by the world again.

“Wow, I didn’t know you guys were THAT close. In public too? That's kinky~” Sayori exclaimed, smirking mischievously while saving the image in her mind to gush at later. Upon hearing that, Natsuki snapped back to reality and pushed herself off the currently malfunctioning Yuri, blushing harder than she had before. “S-SAYORI! Y-you baka!! W-what are you d-doing sneaking up o-on me like that?!” “I just wanted to confirm if you guys were coming to the party or not, jeez.” Sayori said, pouting her lip.

Natsuki thought about it for a second, and composing herself, responded with a simple “No.” Sayori frowned and whined “Why not??” Yuri recovered from the excess amount of cuteness she just witnessed and grinned, leaning down to the pink-haired tsundere’s ear again, and saying breathily “But I’m going to the party, kitten.” Feeling Yuri's hot breath on her ear, Natsuki jumped again, and said “Damnit Yuri! I told you to stop doing that!!”, her previous furious blush returning to her face. Natsuki glared furiously at Yuri while the bookworm just smiled and winked at her.

“So are they going?” Monika asked Sayori while walking over to the three girls, MC trailing not far behind. “Natsuki said that she wasn't going.” Sayori said while pouting. “Wait wait wait! I’ll reconsider if you promise that there’ll be good food there!” Natsuki offered, not wanting to admit that Yuri confirming her attendance had a huge part in her retracting her previous decision. Checking her book for any damage, she didn’t notice Monika and Sayori sharing a discreet smile with each other while Yuri’s grin widened further. “Of course there’ll be good food, I wouldn’t be going otherwise!” Sayori retorted. “So is that why you agreed to be the co-host?” Monika asked, smiling teasingly. “Oh no, you found me out! Please don’t fire me boss!” Sayori despaired, wrapping her arms around Monika’s waist. “Never sweetheart.” Monika said, smiling lovingly while patting her girlfriend’s head. She ran her fingers through Sayori's silky locks, causing Sayori to start purring inaudibly.

“Eww, get a room!” Natsuki yelled, feeling happy that her best friends had such a loving relationship. “So are you going?” Sayori mumbled from her place on Monika’s torso. “Of course I am, dummy! Who would pass up the chance to get free food, especially if it's yummy?” Natsuki said, secretly wondering if she could manage to bring a container without anyone noticing so she could stockpile some food, just in case.

“Yay!!!” Sayori exclaimed. She took her arms off Monika and, rushing over to Natsuki, wrapped them around her from behind instead, jumping up and down excitedly. “H-Hey! Let go of me you big dummy!” Natsuki said, trying to sound angry but failing. Yuri watched them, feeling like she would burst from the adorableness while wishing that she had the nerve to do that to such a tiny, cute but strong tsundere. Meanwhile, Monika grinned, taking out her phone and took a photo, saving it as her home screen wallpaper.

Unfortunately, Natsuki saw her pocketing her phone, and yelled “Hey!! Delete that photo now!!” She got up and started moving towards Monika with a furious expression. Monika grinned cunningly, and took off in a dead sprint, Natsuki following close behind. “Club time is over for today! I hope you all had a great time and don’t forget to come to my party on Saturday! Also, Sayori, darling, if I don’t come over tonight, call the police because it means Natsuki caught up to me!” Monika's voice echoed from down the hall, barely audible over Natsuki’s yelling.

The three remaining club members shook their heads, sighing loudly. They started to pack up their things so they could go home. “Well, you guys can leave first, I’ll lock the clubroom since I have the keys.” Sayori said, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend’s antics. “Hey Sayori, want to walk home together?” MC asked, packing up his stuff while still chuckling. “Sure, MC!” Sayori said while waving goodbye to Yuri, who was exiting the clubroom. Sayori celebrated in her head, feeling excited that her plans had a chance to come to fruition.

Meanwhile, Yuri grabbed Natsuki's bag, deciding that it was her responsibility to take her bag to the cute kitten since she had started this chain of events in the first place. She waved goodbye to Sayori and exited the clubroom, searching through her texts to find the one that Natsuki had sent once with her home address. She sighed happily to herself, content with her day. Yuri began to walk to the pink-haired girl's place, texting Natsuki to inform her about her visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feck I just realised I probably have to split this into at least two chapters....  
> Son of a bi-


	2. Run Rabbit RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika gets hunted down so she decides to strike up a deal with her pursuer. Unfortunately, this backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 deleted all the notes I had here before so here's my best recreation of it. Ahem. This literally has nothing to do with Christmas parties at this point. This whole chapter is basically antics between the pink-haired tsundere and the emerald-eyed troller. Yuri heard it all and decided ignorance is bliss. Sayori is definitely not screwed ahaha what are you talking about

Natsuki sped down the street, sweaty and out of breath. “MONIKA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” she yelled, to no reply. Who would've known that when a human’s life is threatened, they’re able to perform impressive bursts of speed? She swatted her hair out of her face and leaned against a nearby wall. Truth be told, she started regretting chasing down a former member of the track team after the first five minutes. 

As she sat down to rest her aching legs, she reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. She hated the phone due to its distinct “cuteness”, with its princess pink casing and childish stickers all over the back. However, it was the only phone her dad ever bought, and probably will ever buy her. Of course, she still accepted it when he handed it over with a shit-eating grin, making it obvious that he purposely bought it like that as some kind of sick joke. Grumbling, she opened her messages to find a few texts from Monika and one from Yuri. Expecting some sort of apology, she opened Monika’s texts first. 

Miss President: Ohoho, did you think that you, a mere mortal, would catch up to the likes of me? 

Natsuki gritted her teeth together, and started typing. 

Natsuki: hahaha wow you’re so HILARIOUS 

Natsuki: ever considered being a comedian 

Monika replied after a few beats. 

Miss President: Do not be salty, darling, I was merely teasing. Besides, such a ADORABLE photo deserves to be preserved in my ShitPics folder 

Miss President: Shit I mean what folder ahaha 

Natsuki cringed at the thought that Monika might have way more embarrassing photos of her. She furiously typed out a reply. 

Natsuki: OH MY FUCKING GOD 

Natsuki: MONIKA YOU HAVE MORE PHOTOS?!?!? 

Miss President: PLEASE SPARE ME 

Miss President: Oh I know 

Miss President: I have a shitpic of Yuri 

Miss President: In exchange for mercy 

Natsuki rolled her eyes, deeply considering this offer. After a while, she decided that her sore legs were enough to convince her to end the hunt. After all, she still didn’t even know where the brown-haired devil even was. But first, she had to feign indecisiveness. 

Natsuki: i will consider this offer but first 

Natsuki: what kind of pic are we talking here 

Miss President: Ohoho my pink haired client prepare thy eyes 

Miss President: For this pic is no ordinary shitpic 

Miss President: It is a fucking adorable shitpic 

Natsuki started imagining what kind of pictures she might be talking about, fantasising about her beautiful crush and blushing lightly when she imagined a pic of the amethyst angel fast asleep on a desk, mouth slightly ajar. Deciding it was worth it, she shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor and started to type out a reply. While she was typing, she heard a rustle come from behind the trash cans nearby, but assumed it was just another stray cat, too tired to get up and check. 

Natsuki: okay okay fine 

Natsuki: send me the pic and i shall forgive your sins 

Natsuki: we shall talk about the matter of the folder at a later date 

Miss President: Oh a thousand thanks tsundere one 

Natsuki: I’M NOT A TSUNDERE DAMNIT 

Miss President: Yeah yeah save it for the judge 

Miss President: Well anyway FEAST YOUR EYES 

Natsuki clicked on the link, not knowing what she would find from the lair of the emerald-eyed devil. However, she definitely did not expect to find a photo of her in her PJs, snoring with her mouth agape and drool pooling at the corner of her mouth, slowly leaking onto the pillow her head was rested on. Her unconscious face was covered in graffiti, courtesy of the white-bowed girl along with her accomplice girlfriend, both holding up markers while doing the peace-sign with their other hand in the photo. Fuming, Natsuki got up from her seating position and typed heatedly. 

Natsuki: MONIKA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 

Natsuki: YOU SAID THAT SAYORI’S SISTER WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT 

Natsuki: BETRAYAL OF THE HIGHEST ORDER

Miss President: OH SON OF A BITCH WRONG PICTURE 

Miss President: UHHH GOTTA GO BYE 

Nearby, Natsuki heard the trash cans she took notice of earlier crash to the ground with deafening metallic clangs. Looking over, she watched in disbelief as a girl wearing a school uniform with a huge white bow in her hair got up from behind, using her hands to brush the dirt off her skirt. Monika looked up, and upon realising she had been found out, yelped and took off in the opposite direction. Consumed with rage, Natsuki yelled: “FUCKING MONIKAMM” and took off after her, newfound energy running through her previously exhausted body. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Yuri stood in front of the pink-haired kitten’s house, shooting texts at her and waiting for a reply that wasn’t coming. She knew better than to ring the doorbell, as Natsuki had warned against it before. However, she did not specify the reason as to why Yuri couldn’t do it, but she still respected her beloved kitten’s wishes. She leant against the decrepit, rusted gate in front of the house, realising how easy it would be for her to just push it over and enter the house. Getting impatient, she put down the bags she was holding and took out her phone, searching for the kitten's contact. She dialled the number, and someone answered on the first few rings. 

“Hello??” Natsuki’s loud, almost shouting voice burst through the speakers, causing Yuri to wince. “Greetings Natsuki, this is Yuri. I am currently in front of your house, bringing the school bag that you left behind in the clubroom after your escapade with Monika.” Yuri said, noticing that Natsuki was breathing heavily, cursing furiously under her breath. Listening closer, Yuri could hear...footsteps, furiously pounding on the pavement at high speed. “Ohhhhh I forgot about that. I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!! Thanks for doing that, by the way. I-I mean, it's not like I t-told you to do it or anything, s-so don’t expect a gift or something in return!!” “Oh, it’s uh, no problem, Natsuki.” Yuri said, smiling a little as she imagined a blush on the other's face, even as her confusion onto what was happening was evident in her voice. 

She was about to continue when suddenly a high-pitched shriek blared out of the speakers, scaring Yuri and causing her to jump. Through her speakers, she heard the unmistakable thump of a body getting slammed onto the ground, followed by more screaming. “GOT YOU NOW BITCH, YOU’RE GOING TO PAY!!” Natsuki’s voice yelled triumphantly. Then, Yuri heard Monika’s voice pleading mercy, saying: “PLEASE FORGIVE ME MA'AM, IT WAS A MISTAKE!!!” “NOW YOU SHALL GET YOUR PUNISHMENT, CRIMINAL SCUM!!” Natsuki’s voice exclaimed menacingly. Yuri was about to say something, when she heard Monika saying: “YURI PLEASE SEND HELP CALL 911 SHE’S GOING TO MURDER MEEEEE” Just then, the line got disconnected, leaving Yuri feeling a little pitiful towards her club president as she understood what terrible misfortune had just been bestowed upon her.

Still a little shaken up, Yuri decided to just bring Natsuki’s bag to her when she went to school tomorrow. She decided against getting involved with whatever was happening between the two girls. She walked to her house, texting Sayori to inform her about the situation along the way. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sayori sat on the couch, munching on a bunch of snacks while watching Mirai Nikki on her TV. She heard MC say that this was a pretty good psychological thriller/horror, so she decided to listen to his suggestion and watch the anime. She was halfway through the first episode when she received a series of texts from Yuri.

Purple Matilda: Hello Sayori. I am here to inform you that your girlfriend has been caught by the all-powerful Natsuki.

Purple Matilda: I think your girlfriend might have done something to piss her off further, so I suggest preparing relaxing music, scented candles, snacks and a lot of fluffy blankets and cushions.

Purple Matilda: The following are a few links on how to help a PTSD victim. It might help in her recovery.

Thinking that this was just Yuri joking with the severity of the situation, Sayori continued her anime binging marathon. After a while, when she was really getting into the anime, she received a unexpected text from her beloved girlfriend. 

My Darling ;3 : Hey sweetheart are you at home right now 

Sayori: yup yup buttercup was about to start binging anime 

Sayori: why whats up 

Suddenly, Sayori heard her doorbell ring to the rhythm of the beginning to the original Mario theme, signalling that it was her girlfriend. She gently opened the door and to her surprise, saw her dishevelled looking girlfriend standing there with messy and tangled hair, her uniform dirty and crumpled like she had just wrestled with a bear. Along with her exhausted and slightly traumatised expression, to top it all off, her face was completely covered in crude and inappropriate drawings done in marker, with a huge signature that said: "Nats was here" along her jawline. 

Sayori stood there motionless for a moment, then upon realising something, turned to Monika with a fearful expression on her face and asked: "She saw the photo?" Monika nodded and stepped into the house, either not noticing or not caring that she was missing a shoe on one foot, and a sock on the other. She proceeded to lie down on the couch, staring blankly into the motionless TV. That's when Sayori knew that she was screwed and that she had to prepare for her eventual demise, for when tomorrow dawned, she would be hunted down by a merciless killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this a single chapter work but then realised that it wasn't possible because the invitation to the Christmas party was so long that it could have been a chapter on its own, so it is.  
> Shitpic is a word that I made up that probably exists somewhere because I'm unoriginal. It basically means when you take a ugly photo of your friend as a joke and sort of blackmail.  
> The Mario 64 thing is because whenever I reached my house, I would press the doorbell to the rhythm of the theme of the OG Mario theme, annoying my sister to no end.  
> Obviously, the Natsuki traumatising Monika thing is overdramatised, but what you don't realise is that getting pranked is fucking terrible, no matter what anyone says.  
> Don't expect much from me. Also, you're welcome :D
> 
> Yuri, when she was on the call with Natsuki: Why do I hear boss music?
> 
> Sayori's teacher the following morning, stopping Sayori and checking her bag because it was incredibly sus:  
> *Pulls out loaded M9 Beretta, a shiv and a few hand grenades*  
> Sayori: Ehehe, I'm really into LARPing?
> 
> Natsuki, also the following morning: *Packs loaded paintball gun into bag* War hardens the heart.
> 
> MC, the whole afternoon: Arguing online with a random pretentious Chad about Mirai Nikki
> 
> (Bonus points if you knew what LARPing was without having to google it)


	3. The Day of Prankening has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori starts her school day like normal, not realising what a certain someone has in stock for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this thinking that I would be able to get to the end in the same chapter, but realised it was getting too long even though I had only described two of the pranks. I guess it'll end the next chapter then. Probably.

The morning rays of sunlight shone through the gaps in Sayori’s blinds, bathing the room in a soft and pure citrus yellow. One of the rays beamed directly onto her face, effectively waking her up. Getting up from her bed, she rubbed her eyes sleepily, picking up her phone to check the time. Realising she still had a few minutes before she had to get ready for school, she decided to lay her head back on her pillow, snuggling warmly in her fluffy blanket.

As she laid there, Sayori recounted all the pranks that she could think of. She stayed up late last night, researching every single prank that ever existed on YouTube, including the ones that only ever happens in anime. However, after a few seconds of mental searching, she realised that she had promptly forgotten about most of the research she had done last night. With a forlorn expression, she flipped her body and stuffed her face into the pillow in despair, waiting hopelessly for her alarm to go off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching silently from the shadows, she started following Sayori the moment she entered the school. She managed to successfully hide herself every time the brownish-pink haired sunshine of the Literature club would turn around suspiciously. Finally, she thought to herself, grinning evilly, her plan would finally be set into motion!

She watched as Sayori shuffled towards her locker, anticipating her reaction to the trap she had so masterfully set up in her locker the night before. She pondered for a moment, wondering if it was worth it, considering she had to break into the school to prepare all the tricks and traps she had made. She had placed them all around the school according to Sayori’s daily routine, making sure to consider her height and possible changes. Smiling to herself, she watched as Sayori opened her locker, and-

She realised something.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayori gently opened the door to her locker, rummaging through her bag to put some of her books into it. She had accepted the fact that she was screwed, and had all but forgotten about the fact that she was supposed to be on the lookout for Natsuki. She waved to MC, who had just arrived, and replaced her books according to her schedule today. As she was closing her locker, she heard a “pfftttt” sound come from the locker next to hers. She turned to look and saw MC standing in front of his locker, his hand still gripping onto the handle while a lot of Silly String shot out of his locker, covering his face and hair and going down the front of his blazer.

Surprised, Sayori couldn’t help herself and burst out in laughter the moment she saw MC’s stunned expression. Laughing hysterically, she reached into her bag and pulled out her packet of tissues, handing it over to him and laughing even harder when he snatched the packet out of her hand. “So you were the one who did this, eh??” MC asked, annoyed that he had to go clean himself up now. “No, but it's still hilarious!!” Sayori managed to choke out, gradually calming herself down.

Looking into his locker, she saw a spring-based trap that was invented in such a way, that the moment someone opened the door, would trigger the device and press down onto the spray-can. Admiring its careful placement and brilliant set-up, she pulled out the trap, removing the Silly String can and shaking it. Noting that there was still some left inside, she stuffed the can into her bag, deciding to save it for later. 

Managing to remove most of the colourful string, MC handed Sayori her packet back, saying: “Thank you.” “Any idea who could have done this?” Sayori asked, trying to see if she could look for whoever the perpetrator was. “I don’t know, but ever since I started dating Satou-chan, a lot of boys have been sending me death threats and glaring at me from across hallways.” Sayori nodded her head, knowing about MC’s successful date with the popular and gorgeous Satou-chan from their grade and the accompanying jealousy from the boys who were pining for her beforehand. She had already considered this possibility, but had concluded that those wimps were way too cowardly to do anything to him.

At that moment, Sayori saw Satou’s pink hair buns bobbing a distance away from them. “Hey, speaking of Satou-chan, isn’t that her?” Sayori asked. MC followed Sayori’s line of sight, and upon spotting his girlfriend, said: “Yup! See you later, Sayori, I’m going to go catch up to her before class starts!” with a blissful smile on his face. Sayori waved goodbye to MC, feeling grateful that her childhood friend had managed to find something else to spend time with that wasn’t watching anime, reading manga or playing video games. Turning around, she locked her locker and started making her way to her class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She clenched her fist and hit the wall hard, gritting her teeth and cursing herself for getting the wrong locker. The lights in the school were turned off when she was sneaking around, so she must have broken into the wrong locker when she was stumbling around in the dark. Whatever, she thought to herself, I set up so many traps, she’s bound to set one off eventually! She felt upset for accidentally pranking MC instead, so she made a mental note to make it up to him later. She blended into the crowd, silently following Sayori to her class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monika was on her way to her class, when she spotted her precious girlfriend a few feet in front of her, who was looking as radiant as ever. She walked up to Sayori from behind, suddenly throwing her arms around the other’s neck and pressing a light kiss into her soft locks. Sayori jumped and turned her head, smiling brightly and greeting her beautiful girlfriend. Monika felt a warm feeling spread in her chest, and walked next to her sunshine, her hand intertwining intimately with hers.

Deciding to walk Sayori to her class first, the couple walked down the hallways together, talking about a bunch of silly topics before settling into a comfortable silence. Along the way, they stopped by a water fountain, Sayori remarking that she drank from this one often, recognising it from the mark someone had carved into the side. Monika went up to the fountain, positioning her mouth and pressing the button. A stream of liquid shot into Monika’s mouth, and realising it was vodka, Monika reflexively spat it out in surprise, releasing the button.

Monika felt a hand on her shoulder, and sputtering out the remaining alcohol, turned around to see the concerned expression on Sayori’s face. Explaining the situation, Sayori's shoulders slumped in relief. She giggled adorably, causing Monika to chuckle at the ridiculous situation. They decided to leave, not telling anyone about the interesting discovery they just made, if not to allow a little chaos. Dropping Sayori off at her class, Monika accepted a light peck on the cheek from her girlfriend, the two lovebirds smiling affectionately. She waved goodbye to her bundle of sunshine and walked to her own class. She felt a little light-headed but shrugged it off, assuming it was because of the affection she felt towards the angel that had wandered into her life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She groaned out loud, upset that Sayori had somehow missed this trap too, considering how much time she had spent setting this one up. She had to unscrew the panel, painstakingly replace the liquid in the system and screw the panel back on, almost getting caught by the janitor but managing to hop into a trash-can in time. She went to her own class, witnessing a random student trip on one of her traps along the way, getting covered from head to toe in ketchup. Then, she realised that it was more likely that random students would trigger her traps instead of her target, and decided to just hope that Sayori would trigger one before all the other students ruined her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, right after Sayori and Monika left:  
> Random Student A: man im feeling thirsty  
> Random Student B: yea dude me too  
> Random Student A: hey broski look a water fountain  
> Random Student B : cool bruh ima take a sip  
> Random Student B : *gulps mouthfuls of vodka* man this water tastes lit today  
> Random Student A: cool man let me get some of that
> 
> Soon after that...  
> Random Student B (drunk): so then i said to her im gay brah  
> Random Student A (also drunk): no way dude me too  
> Random Student B: bro  
> Random Student A: bro  
> Random Student B: thats deep bro
> 
> Everyone else looks on in surprise as the two muscle heads start making out
> 
> Wow that short story sucked. Oh wellll  
> I got the colour of Sayori's room because when I tried to search the colour of morning sunlight, the description of the paint came up instead.  
> This is going into shit-post territory and I don't really know what to do to stop it soooo  
> I DID say not to expect much from me. If this is your introduction to the DDLC shipdom, I'm so sorry.   
> Anyways, you're welcome :D


	4. I Do Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sayonika and Natsuri fluff. The serial prankster is revealed, to Sayori's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was...late. Although this IS twice as long as a regular chapter sooo  
> I'm a disappointment I know I'm sorryyyy

The day continued on as normal for Sayori, save for a few strange occurrences around her. She saw a male student who was entering the classroom get dunked by a bucket of water that was previously suspended above the doorway. She helped up a very confused student who tried to enter the cafeteria, only to trip on transparent tripwires that were tied across the bottom of the entrance. She even noticed her Calculus teacher get hit in the face with an actual cream pie, just because she stepped on an apparently booby-trapped tile on the floor.

Because of all the chaos and misconduct happening all around the school, the principal held an assembly over the PA system, stating that the disruption would not be taken lightly, and that the perpetrator would be caught and severely dealt with. However, at that moment, an infamous song started playing, cutting off the principal’s voice, as the deep and soulful vocals of a male singer echoed throughout the building.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side-stepping a student who had their legs tied together tightly with rope, Monika stumbled into the clubroom, opening the door and realising she was the first one there. She clumsily switched on the lights and threw her bag on a table. Fumbling to take her phone out of her pocket, she went into the group chat to text the other club members on their whereabouts.

Monika: Yooooo I’m herew where is evereybodydy

Feisty Tsundere: oh uhh me and yuri ran into each other

Feisty Tsundere: currently doing something so we might be a bit late

Monika smirked mischievously, and typed a response.

Monika: Hmmhm incresdibly suus

Monika: Herre’s Moninika’s Tipo of the Day: 

Monika: Don forgert to use prottwection~

Feisty Tsundere: wha

Feisty Tsundere: are you high or something

Monika: Mayube

Feisty Tsundere: well whatever dont die ok

Monika giggled to herself, managing to pull out a chair and sat down at the desk. She started fumbling around with her phone, before blasting music at full volume while lazily nodding her head to the beat. She was about to start belting out the lyrics to the chorus when the clubroom door slid open, revealing Sayori with a mildly confused expression on her face. Monika smiled brightly, and standing up abruptly, happily rushed over to greet her girlfriend, her chair falling backwards and clattering loudly onto the ground

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayori opened her mouth to say something, only for her face to be squashed into Monika’s chest as the other wrapped her arms around Sayori tightly, crushing her in a bear-hug. “Sayoreee I’m so glaaad you camee I was so lonelee heree in the clubrooom all byyy myyy lonsesomee!” Monika slurred, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into Sayori’s hair. “O-oh! Uhm, I’m glad to see you too, darling!” Sayori said, her confusion apparent, with a mix of surprise.

“Oh, Monika, there’s actually something I wanted to discuss with you.” Sayori said, trying to slip out of Monika’s embrace, letting out a sigh and giving up when the other only tightened her embrace. “Have you noticed anything strange about today? The school seems more like a prank warzone today, rather than its few usual run-of-the-mill pranks!” Monika, seemingly not paying attention, was twirling the end of one of Sayori’s locks between her fingers endearingly, enjoying its silky texture. Sayori, upon realising that her girlfriend was barely acknowledging her words, pouted her lip and huffed: “You meanie, are you even listening to me??” 

“Sayoree I luv you sooooo muchch like there iss noo numberss to evenn count howw muchhh I luvvv you” Monika said, her words slurring heavier with each syllable. Sayori lifted her head and stared at Monika, only just noticing that she was heavily blushing. “Wait, Mon, are you...drunk??” Sayori said, coming to a shocking realisation. “Mmmmmmmm maybeee but onlyy jus a little teennny tiiiiny bit” Monika said, deciding to nuzzle her face against Sayori’s chest, arms still tightly wrapped around her. 

“What?? Mon, when did you even-” “Myyyy teacherr came up tooo me ths mornin and askedd me the sameee questionnn buut I saiiid I wasn so I wouldn get in troublee pleasss don be mad” Monika said, cutting off Sayori’s question. Seeing her darling’s guilty looking expression, Sayori sighed, a smile forming on her lips at the intoxicated adorableness of her girlfriend. “Mon, of course I’m not mad! Let’s get you home then.” 

Sayori wrapped one arm around Monika’s shoulders, supporting her weight and helping the drunk girl to keep her balance. She grabbed her girlfriend’s bag and started towards the door when MC’s girlfriend, Satou, suddenly stepped into the doorway, her pinkish-red eyes staring straight at Sayori, lifting her hand to point dramatically at the confused cutie. She glanced briefly at the blasting music, choosing to ignore its existence.

“Ohoho Sayori, even though you somehow went against all odds and managed to avoid all my masterfully placed traps, I have finally humiliated you!” Satou boasted triumphantly, either not noticing or ignoring Sayori’s confused expression. “For I, the brilliant Satou, have successfully pranked you! However much you weep or beg at my feet, the sheer embarrassment will stay with you forever, and it can never be reversed!”

“Uhm, what are you talking about?” Sayori questioned, as Monika nuzzled her face lovingly into the side of her neck. “Surely you jest! How can someone be so simple-minded? Obviously, I rick-rolled you, duhh!” Noticing Sayori’s blank expression, Satou deflated a bit, but straightened her back, sucking in a deep breath to deliver her next lines.

“Now that I have thoroughly embarrassed you, I demand that you cut off all ties with MC! The only girlfriend he needs in his life is ME, so you should end your relationship with him, effective immediately!!” Satou huffed, displeased at the red-bowed girl. “Oh ahaha, I think you’ve misunderstood! MC and I are just friends, and we have been since we were kids! He’s like a brother to me, I would never like him in that way!” Sayori said, clearing up the misunderstanding.

Satou, shocked at the revelation, stared wide-eyed at the two for a few seconds. She then opened her mouth, closed it again, seemingly at a loss for words. Then, her face flushing with embarrassment, she turned around and ran off. Sayori stood there for a moment, deciding not to acknowledge the strange encounter. She turned to check on her girlfriend, only to realise her girlfriend had fallen asleep leaning on her shoulder, finally knocked out by the alcohol. 

Smiling at the sight, Sayori shifted the passed-out girl behind her, wrapping her darling’s arms around her shoulders and lifting her up onto her back. She took Monika’s phone, turning it off and stuffing it into her blazer pocket. She picked up the other’s bag, struggling to carry a heavy schoolbag in each arm while straining under the weight of her unconscious girlfriend on her back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier...

Natsuki put down her phone, sighing loudly with a slightly concerned expression on her face. She had no idea what was going on with the green-eyed weirdo, but didn’t want to go check on her, considering this could be another one of her strange antics. She continued pouring glitter from the canister into the bucket, trying to ignore the fact that Yuri’s beautiful face was so close to her burning one.

She was originally planning for this to be a one-man mission, but had run into the purple-haired beauty while transferring mini canisters full of glitter from her locker to the ambush point. After she explained her plan, Yuri offered to help, promising not to get in her way. Then, she made the most heart-melting puppy eyes Natsuki had ever seen, but it’s not like that had a single thing to do with her agreeing or anything! 

“Hey, I think I’m done with my pile.” Yuri said, bringing Natsuki out of her thoughts. Looking down at the bucket and deciding it was full enough, she screwed the cap back on the half-empty canister in her hands, placing it with the other unused ones. “O-oh, um, good job Yuri. I-I mean, it’s not like I needed your help in the first place anyway!” Seeing Natsuki’s increasingly flustered face, Yuri faintly smiled to herself, picking up the empty canisters and tossing them into the nearby bin.

“It’s fine, Natsuki. I wanted to do this out of my own free will. And of course, who could resist helping out a cutie like you?” Yuri teased with a wink and a grin. “W-why you...L-let’s just finish setting this u-up, okay?!” Natsuki stuttered, a faint blush spreading across her face. Yuri chuckled and picked up the bucket, handing it over to Natsuki. “Here you go, sweetie.” Natsuki choked out a few words, and decided to just turn away and calm herself down. Why had she agreed to let the violet-eyed flirt to help out again?? She wasn’t sure if the extra help was worth all this flirting...

Natuski walked over to the doorway, only to realise that she was much shorter than the doorway, so much so that the stool she had brought to stand on was basically useless. She let out a loud frustrated sigh, Yuri taking notice. She strolled over to the pink-haired kitten, patting her head affectionately and saying: “What’s wrong, dear? Did something happen?” 

Natsuki was enjoying the gentle headpats that her crush was giving her, before catching herself and abruptly slapping Yuri’s hand away, the other letting out a surprised yelp. Her face flushed a deep red at her adorable reaction, and clearing her throat, said: “T-they made the doorways in this school way too t-tall!!”

“Ahaha, don’t fret cupcake, I can assist you with that!” Yuri said, understanding what Natsuki really meant. “How are you supposed to hel-” Natsuki started, only to let out a yelp of shock as Yuri gently grabbed her hips and easily lifted the tiny kitten onto her shoulders. “W-WAIT YURI WHAT ARE YOU-” “See, you can reach the doorway now, right?” Yuri said, blushing lightly with a bright smile on her face.

“W-well, I guess you’re not wrong..B-BUT STILL! I-I’m only doing this so we finish this f-faster, okay?!” Yuri nodded, grinning to herself and deciding not to tease the adorable tsundere any longer for now. Natsuki, losing her balance, started waving around unsteadily, only to almost fall off completely when Yuri reflexively grabbed onto her bare knees in an attempt to steady her.

“H-HEY!W-W-WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GRABBING B-BAKA!!!” Natsuki exclaimed loudly, almost dropping the bucket in her hands in the process. “S-sorry… Don’t move around so much, you’re going to fall off…” Yuri said, concerned that her love was going to fall off and hurt herself. Her grip tightening unconsciously, she held Natsuki steady as the flustered kitten managed to balance the bucket and suspending it on the doors with clammy palms.

Kneeling down to let Natsuki climb off, Yuri was glad that she didn’t end up stumbling on anything during the whole process. Natsuki’s head was still spinning from the softness of the purple-haired angel’s hands, the warm temperature of her body, the feeling of Yuri’s hands on her bare thighs… She slapped herself mentally, trying to snap herself out of the embarrassing line of thought she was going down.

Noticing Natuski standing as still as a statue, Yuri decided to start packing up everything while gathering her thoughts, her mind lingering on the smoothness of her pink-haired beloved’s thigh and the cool temperature of her body. Catching herself before her thoughts went any further, her cheeks flared in embarrassment when suddenly, she heard someone coming down the hall on the other side of the doorway. 

Zipping up the rest of the unused canisters into the duffle bag she had brought, she tossed the bag into a corner, hidden from sight behind the nearby trash can. Rushing to hide themselves from the oncomer as they got closer and closer, she grabbed Natuski’s hand tightly and quickly pulled her into the nearby broom closet, the other letting out a brief yelp before she closed the door quietly, not realising that the door was locked behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random notes I thought of at 4am instead of sleeping:  
> I asked a friend for their opinion and they said that they liked it a lot (even though I'm pretty sure this is hot steaming garbage)  
> Check out Alrine on YouTube she does amazing DDLC animations (not related but she's really underrated)  
> I have been listening to way too many songs about romance and am now longing for a girlfriend (sigh it'll never happen though ._.)  
> Decided to take up jogging, probably won't follow through with it (what do you call a New Year's resolution that doesn't happen during New Year?)  
> Pick-up lines are really fun to use (kept using them on my cousin I think she's dead)  
> I just ate McDonalds BBQ sauce on its own (it was way too sour)
> 
> Song recommendations (considering I'm outdated so these probably came out way before this):  
> agoraphobic by CORPSE  
> Little Miss Perfect by Taylor Louderman  
> I Do Adore by Mindy Gledhill  
> Fool by Cavetown  
> Must've Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin
> 
> I'm limiting it to 5 each time cause if I put every single song I like it would be 10 pages long


End file.
